Beauty and The Tabby Cat Part 9 -James (Gaston)
Transcript *James/Gaston: Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to James! *Meowth/Lefou: Darn right! *James/Gaston: Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear. *Meowth/Lefou: More beer? *James/Gaston: What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced. *Meowth/Lefou: Who, you? Never. James, you've got to pull yourself together. (singing) Gosh it disturbs me to see you, James, Looking so down in the dumps, Every guy here'd love to be you, James (cheering) Even when taking your lumps, There's no man in town as admired as you, You're everyone's favorite guy, Everyone's awed and inspired by you And it's not very hard to see why! No one's slick as James, no one's quick as James, No one's next as incredibly thick as James, For there's no man in town half as manly, Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley, And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on! *Human Villains/Old Cronies (singing): No one's been like James, a king-pin like James! *Mushu/Lefou (singing): No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like James! *James/Gaston (singing): As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! *Human Villains/Old Cronies (singing): My, what a guy that Gaston! *James/Gaston's chin, who stands with pride) Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips *Meowth/Lefou (singing): James is the best and the rest is all drips! *All (singing): No one fights like James, no one bites like James *Butch/Wrestler (singing): In a wrestling match, nobody bites like James *Misty May and Dawn/Bimbettes (singing): For there's no one as burly and brawny *James/Gaston (singing): As you see I've got biceps to spare *Meowth/Lefou (singing): Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny *James/Gaston: That's right! (singing) And every last bit of me's covered with hair! *Human Villains/Old Cronies (singing): No one hits like James, matches wits like James! *Meowth/Lefou (singing): In a spitting match, nobody spits like James! *James/Gaston: I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptooey! *All (singing): Ten points for James! *James/Gaston (singing): When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs, Every morning to help me get large! And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge! *All (singing): No one shoots like James, makes those beauts like James! *Meowth/Lefou (singing): Then goes tromping around wearing boots like James! *James/Gaston (singing): I use antlers in all of my decorating! *All (singing): My what a guy! James! *Norman/Maurice: Help! Someone help me! *Old Man: Norman? *Norman/Maurice: Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon. *Meowth/Lefou: Who? *Norman/Maurice: Serena. We must go. Not a minute to lose! *James/Gaston: Whoa! Slow down, Norman. Who's got Angelica locked in a dungeon? *Norman/Maurice: A Beast! A horrible, monstrous Beast! *Dr,Z/Crony 1: Is it a big Beast? *Norman/Maurice: Huge! *Zander/Crony 2: With a long, ugly snout? *Norman/Maurice: Hideously ugly! *McLeach/Crony 3: And sharp, cruel fangs? *Norman/Maurice: Yes, yes. Will you help me? *James/Gaston: All right, old man. We'll help you out. *Norman/Maurice: You will? Oh thank you, thank you! *Dr.z/Crony 1: Crazy old Norman. He's always good for a laugh! *Shan Yu/Gaston: Crazy old Norman, hmm? Crazy old Winston. Hmmm? (singing) Meowth, I'm afraid I've been thinking. *(Meowth/Lefou is still under the chair.) *Meowth/Lefou (singing): A dangerous pastime-- *James/Gaston: (finishing line) I know, (singing) But that wacky old coot is Serena's father, And his sanity's only so-so, Now the wheels in my head have been turning, Since I looked at that loony old man, See I promised myself I'd be married to Serena, And right now I'm evolving a plan! *(James/Gaston picks Meowth/Lefou out from under the chair and holds his head close, and whispers) *James/Gaston: If I... (whispering) *Meowth/Lefou: Yes? *James/Gaston: Then I... (whispers) *Meowth/Lefou: No, would she? *James/Gaston: (whispering)...GUESS! *Meowth/Lefou: Now I get it! *Both: Let's go! *Both (singing): No one plots like James!, takes cheap shots like James! *(Meowth/Lefou (singing): Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like James! *All (singing): So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating! My what a guy, James! *Norman/Maurice: Will no one help me? Category:Transcripts